


AU Verse - Once Upon a Midnight Dream: Verse Introduction

by Zairafuana



Series: Once Upon A Midnight Dream Verse [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Sora died a happy woman, The Vinsmoke children were raised by Zeff, This is an alternate reality canon Sanji visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: This is the introduction and description of an AU I created. The verse will be described with details on the characters. It is a set up for actual fics that will happen in this verse.In this AU, the Vinsmoke boys were all cured by the toxin Sora took. She then ran away in the East Blue with all five of her children. She met and married Zeff. They two raised Sora's children to become loving normal humans.This is a reality that Canon Sanji comes to visit accidentally and gets to experience what having a loving family was like.
Series: Once Upon A Midnight Dream Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592125
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	AU Verse - Once Upon a Midnight Dream: Verse Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the AU, not the characters

**Verse Plot** : One day while the Strawhats are gathering loot after a successful takedown of another jackass, Sanji finds a lovely silver anklet. He claims it and puts it on to wear when he’s out of combat. It turns out the anklet is magical and activates when Sanji is in a depression spiral.

He awakens in his younger body (19) aboard the Baratie. He leaves his room and realizes it’s Sunday because the restaurant is closed. He goes to the kitchen and is shocked to find a picture of his beautiful mother hanging in the kitchen. Hearing a commotion, he goes to the dining area and nearly has a heart attack when he sees his siblings sitting and having lunch with Zeff. Something is off, all of his siblings’ hair is blond and his brothers are laughing. Not a bitter vicious laugh but rather laughs of filled with actual human emotion.

Reiju turns to him and smiles as she pats the seat next to her, telling him to come to join them.

Later on, through investigation, Sanji discovers that he is in some sort of an alternate reality.

The toxin that his mother drank while pregnant worked on all four boys this time. While the children grew, Reiju and Sora taught the boys to fake being heartless. Sanji was a terrible actor and his brother had to fake abuse him, always apologizing once no one was watching. Around the time when the boys turned 7, A very sick Sora (sustained by medicine and the love of her five children) ran away with her five children in the East Blue.

They traveled on a cruise ship where Sanji trained to cook. The whole thing with Zeff happened but this time, it was Zeff, Sora, and the five kids on the rock. Zeff still ate his leg, Sora gave the food to her children, and Reiju used her super strength and super jump to gather enough fish to just keep her family from starving to death. But the kids all suffered near-starvation because they gave the food with the best nutrients to their sick mother.

Once rescued, Zeff married Sora and the two opened the Baratie together with the help of the kids. Some months later, Sora died happy and at peace knowing her boys had loving hearts and all her children were safe from their biological father’s reach.

## —- Character Headcanon Profiles—-

**AU!Reiju** :

> \- She’s a lot like canon Reiju but softer and not jaded. She hasn’t lived her childhood in fear of abuse and instead grew into a loving older sister.
> 
> \- She loves to give her siblings snuggles. She believes that lots of affection is what keeps her brothers sweet.
> 
> \- Being the only one with real modified powers, she will wreck the shit of anyone that tries to hurt her family or the Baratie.
> 
> \- She loves cute animals and Zeff lets her have a pet bunny to care for.

**AU!Ichiji** :

> \- The toxin Sora took had an adverse side effect and now Ichiji is blind in his right eye. The discolored eye is why he doesn’t take his sunglasses off.
> 
> \- Trans!Man (go watch the anime, those are not male hips).
> 
> \- Is extremely protective of his younger siblings, especially AU!Sanji. He has a lot of guilt over playing the abuser as a child and is still trying to make up for it by babying AU!Sanji. He has even threatened the black-haired guy with freckles that keeps stopping by and hitting on Sanji.
> 
> \- Can’t cook to save his life and is basically security for the restaurant.

**AU!Niji** :

> \- Is the closes to AU!Sanji and the two share a room.
> 
> \- Has an eating disorder when it comes to sweets. Much to the dismay of his siblings, he will binge on things made of chocolate. Sometimes to the point of getting sick.
> 
> \- His ears have hypersensitivity. Which is why he almost never takes off his headphones. Because the constant yelling and cooking sounds on the ship are literal pain for him.
> 
> \- He likes to grow herbs despite not knowing what to do with them. So, he lets AU!Sanji cook with them.
> 
> \- Can be a snarky brat but never outright mean to his siblings.

**AU!Sanji:**

> \- He’s basically canon Sanji but shyer. He was babied more as a child and it fed into his already shy nature. 
> 
> \- Is openly bi but more subtle about his feelings towards women than canon Sanji is.
> 
> \- Openly genderfluid and loves to go shopping with Reiju for cute outfits (He once got made fun of by some guy but said guy was almost mauled to death by Ichiji).
> 
> \- Unlike canon Sanji, AU!Sanji actually has self-esteem but does have a few anxiety problems from the verbal abuse he suffered from Judge before leaving.
> 
> \- Doesn’t smoke and is a massive snuggle-bug.
> 
> \- When AU!Sanji switches places with Canon!Sanji, he instantly fell in love with meeting so many friends on the Sunny. The friendships he created with the Strawhats made him happy to switch with Canon!Sanji whenever Canon!Sanji is depressed.

**AU!Yonji** :

> \- Wears headphones to help with his social anxiety.
> 
> \- Likes girls and is extremely awkward around them.
> 
> \- Not the brightest but he’s very good with his hands. He’s learned to help with the ship’s upkeep.
> 
> \- Really likes fishing and often invites AU!Sanji to fish with him.


End file.
